Spawnable Zombies
Spawnable Zombies are zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. They are not playable characters, but they can be spawned by zombies. They can be unlocked by achieving them in sticker packs. Some zombies have rare or extremely rare chances, which are the powerful and useful zombies. The weaker spawnable zombies are usually in the uncommon and common rarity. Some are seasonal and can only be earned in a limited time. List of Spawnable Zombies *Browncoat Zombie - The most commonly acquired zombie. It can be easily vanquished by any attack. *Conehead Zombie - Slightly more armored version of Browncoat, can take little bit more hits. *Buckethead Zombie - Fairly resistant to damage, the most heavy headwear zombie of all requiring attention of Chompers. *Flag Zombie - Grants a speed boost to nearby zombies, have slightly higher health than Browncoat Zombie. *Newspaper Zombie - If possible, attack the zombie from behind or aim at the head to avoid the newspaper, as it will speed up if the newspaper is destroyed, making it more dangerous. *Screen Door Zombie - Once again, attack from behind, as the Screen Door is extremely strong, and it would take a long time to break. Fume-shrooms or Snap Dragons can be effective against it, as they pierce through the shield. *Coffin Zombie - Heavily armored, and most Peashooters are ineffective against Coffin Zombies as it is difficult to hit the zombie before the coffin is destroyed, and so it is recommended to either use Fume-shrooms or Snapdragons, or aim at the eyes, arms or legs, which are exposed to attacks. *Outhouse Zombie - The most armored Zombie, use the same strategies for Coffin Zombie to defeat it. *Exploding Imp - Weaker than Browncoat Zombies, but if you see one coming, attack from a distance before it can get close enough to explode, as the explosion is very powerful. *Map Pirate - It has the same toughness and speed of the Newspaper Zombie. Do the same strategies when trying to face one. *Barrel Pirate - It is equal in strength to a Coffin Zombie, so use the same strategies you would to defeat Outhouse or Coffin Zombies. *Backup Dancer - Mostly the same as a Conehead Zombie, although its attack does slightly more damage. *Vampire Zombie - Like a Conehead Zombie, but it will heal itself when it attacks plants. As with some other spawnable zombies, it is best to attack from a distance. *Heal Zombie - Does not attack the plants, instead acts as a mobile Zombie Heal Station. It is recommended to target the Heal Zombie before attacking any zombies near it, to cut off their source of healing and leave them more vulnerable. *Yeti Imp - Deal with it like you would with an Exploding Imp. However, if it gets close and explode, it will not do as much damage. However, it freezes the player. It is mostly a supporting zombie, as it will slow down plants that are caught in the explosion, making them more vulnerable to attacks from players. *Pumpkin Browncoat: Halloween themed variant of Browncoat Zombie. Despite having a "Jack-o'-lantern" covering its head, it shares the same attributes with Browncoat Zombie. *Turkey Bowncoat: Thanksgiving themed variant of Browncoat Zombie. Despite having a "Turkey" covering its head, it shares the same attributes with Browncoat Zombie. *Holiday Bowncoat: Holiday Season themed variant of Browncoat Zombie. Despite having a "Christmas Tree" covering its entire body and head, it shares the same attributes with Browncoat Zombie. Gallery ZCARD.png|Browncoat Zombie CONECARD.png|Conehead Zombie YouGotBucketheadZombie.png|Buckethead Zombie FLAGCARD.png|Flag Zombie Hmb.png|Newspaper Zombie DOORCARD.png|Screen Door Zombie COffCard.png|Coffin Zombie OUTHOUSECARD.png|Outhouse Zombie IMPCARD.png|Exploding Imp MAPCARD.png|Map Pirate BARRELCARD.png|Barrel Pirate Backup_Dancer_gw.png|Backup Dancer Vampire_Zombie.png|Vampire Zombie Heal_Zombie.png|Heal Zombie Yeti_Imp.png|Yeti Imp Pumpkin Browncoat 2.png|Pumpkin Browncoat Turkey Browncoat.png|Turkey Browncoat Holiday Browncoat.png|Holiday Browncoat Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies